Genisys Family
Genisys Family (also known as Genisys Family Network Union) is a private Discord server and community. It was founded by Smashidachi, AsrielXSamus and ZackaDestroyer on the 23rd June 2017. Genisys Family has roundly 60 Users since 2019 and also 5 Bots like Tatsumaki, OwO, Rythm and Mudae. It has a general chatroom for english people and another one for german people. Genisys Family also supports Roleplay, which is why they even host their own roleplays of Project Genisys. It obviously also has Voice-Channels, but they don't require a certain language. There is only a Voice-Chat #1 and a Voice-Chat #2, and also a Music Voice-Chat when you just wanna listen to music from Rythm. Since 2019, there also is a Voice-Chat for People that wanna watch something together on "Rabb.it". History and Timeline 2017 Genisys Family was founded on the 23rd June 2017 as a public server with separated sections, uniting the servers of Smashidachi, AsrielXSamus and ZackaDestroyer. To avoid conflicts the users from Smashidachi's old server and ZackaDestroyer's old server were separated. Later on the same year the separated sections got united which changed Genisys Family forever. 2018 Genisys Family became a private server due some users that acted pretty "toxic" and purposely violated the rules. As reason Smashidachi stated "i worked on multiple servers and there were always people that joined just to piss off other users. This is why this server will forever be private now.". Genisys Family had multiple projects going on such as the roleplay and GenisysCraft. 2019 Genisys Family got a whole new channel sorting, rules and role system. T.O.C.P. was tested and it's now getting used for every invite. GenisysCraft was remaked into a new realm and is now simply called "GenisysCraft Realm". Smashidachi planned a new roleplay project for August which is called "Project Genisys: Operation Phoenix". Three Owner Choosing Protocol (T.O.C.P.) “Three Owner Choosing Protocol” or T.O.C.P for short, is a self created Invite System of Genisys Family. It’s supposed to only invite people that fit to the server. Basically users can request that someone gets invited, but all three owners need to agree with it. It also has some other requirements: - At least one owner needs to know or be friends with the user, either through Real Life, Discord or any other Social Media. - The user needs to have a “good reputation”, for example not being rude or childish on other servers/DMs/Social Media. Smashi.png|Smashidachi AsrielXSamus.png|AsrielXSamus ZackaDestroyer.png|ZackaDestroyer Projects Genisys Family has projects which are exclusive to their members. This List will show you all projects and also a description of them. GenisysCraft GenisysCraft (formerly known as MCPE Leben) is a Minecraft Realm project created by Smashidachi for the Bedrock codebased versions of Minecraft. It's currently playing inside a mountain where the players built some kind of Bunker. The realm currently has a 10 players subscription plan that expires on November 2019. Project Genisys: Operation Phoenix "Operation Phoenix" is a roleplay project planned for August 2019. It brings back the general roleplay to Genisys Family while uniting old and new roleplay features. Team Luna-Bot Luna-Bot is an Automatic Intelligence (aka. Bot) on the Discord-Server of Genisys Family and is based on Luna Phoenix. It mainly auto moderates specific channels and provides information you can't see with Discord. Luna-Bot also has some other features like memes, games, fun commands, integrated services like twitter or fandom and much more. It runs on an engine with the name RED, which uses JavaScript and Python. Version 1: 2017-2018 Version 2: 2018-2019 Version 3: 2019-2019 Version 4: ? Genisys Family Productions Genisys Family Productions (formerly Genisys Productions) is the copyright holder of most creations from Genisys Family and Project Genisys. It's mainly maintained by Smashidachi and AsrielXSamus. Genisys Family Productions is not a standalone company but it's part of Genisys Family. It has it's own Categories on entries which are Genisys Official and Genisys Cooperative. Not all team members of Genisys Family are part of Genisys Family Productions but they could just join it whenever they want. Patch-Notes 3.2 (Concept) release date: '-' New Roleplay for #general-roleplay and #deutsches-roleplay (Operation Phoenix). '-' New names for some roles like "Fluff-Mafia", "Weebus OwO" and "Gay Patrol". '-' New Gaming channel: #pubg. 3.1 July 2019: '-' #info-center got a mature update! Please visit it to be up to date with the rules and more. '-' Active Users can now request custom roles. To request one mention an administrator or moderator and tell them a role name and color (Hex-Codes are allowed). 3.0 (2nd Anniversary Update) June 2019: '-' The self-advertisement rule will be overworked to allow self-advertisement in normal chats as long no one gets annoyed by it. The screenshotting and uploading into social media of conversations is now allowed, but only when it’s not including private information. Warns made by bots will no more be used when an user is violating a non-mature rule. The User will simply get warned in a way which is simply just telling the user to not do that again but not with a command from a bot. '-' Because of Luna's permanent shutdown, we are giving moderators the permission to add and remove roles so we have more people that can give other users roles. Just simply ask a Owner, Admin or Moderator for a role. '-' We are adding new channels to the Gaming Category: #pokémon, #animal-crossing and #super-mario-maker. We will also add more companies to the “three companies of the apocalypse” channel and rename it into #companies-of-the-apocalypse. '-' We added new emojis. Some of them were made for Pride Month but we will keep them permanently. We need to tell you tho, that it can happen that we will remove some emojis in the future in order to add new ones. '-' Some of you already know that we add some kind of “collecting characters” bot before some weeks. To avoid too much spam in the bot-channel, we will make a separate channel for this bot. This channel will only include the “collecting characters” and “collecting pokémons” feature. The Games of the bots can still be played in the #bot-channel. This also means that the slowmode in bot-channel will be turned off. '-' We will add more bots in the future to add more minigames or advancing the server experience. If you have any bot that would fit to the server, you can request him if you want. '-' The Special Role will soon be available for all active users. 2.5 May 2019: '-' New Category: ��Gaming --> Automatic Access after joining the Gamer Role (look up "Fun Roles" in #info-center) --> News and Chats about Minecraft, Fortnite, Roblox, Smash Bros., Hytale and the Videogame Industry '-' New Fun-Roles --> ��Gamer - A Role for the just mentioned new Category --> ��Weeb - A Role for People that are very big Anime Fans --> ��Behindat - A little Inside Joke Role, which basically means "Retard" in a fun way --> ��️‍��Gay - A Role that shows your Gay Pride Information about the Fun-Roles can be found in the #info-center '-' New Roleplay Channel and Behavior --> A new Channel has been made with the name #open-roleplay. It's a Roleplay that everyone can join with the Roleplayer Role and basically has no rules --> The Roleplayer Role is now self-assignable with the Command "luna//rp" --> The Other Roleplay Channels like #general-roleplay now have a special permission list, which only allows people with a Valid Genisys World Entry 2.0 March 2019: '-' New Rules and Infos in #info-center (Please read them!). '-' New Emojis coming soon (we will also remove some old ones). '-' #art-gallery now also allows Music and Stories. 1.0 February 2019: '-' Spoilers about World of Light from SSBU for example, are now allowed to be talked about as long you are using the Spoiler Feature from Discord. This is why we want this Feature to be taken seriously. Just mention what you are talking about without censoring that and then write the Spoiler, like this -> I am now saying a Spoiler about this Game: ||I am a Spoiler|| '-' You can now apply the Fun-Roles without any help from an Administrator. Just use me with Commands. To see what Roles you can apply, just simply type "luna//roles" in the #bot-channel. (This Feature was already known before but is part of this Update) '-' #art-gallery now also can be officially used to share other kind of Art, like a Speedpaint Videos. '-' #digital-danger's Prologue is meant to get launched today at 6 PM or 7 PM (CET). On the 6th February 2019 the version number of Genisys Family got reset and the old patch-notes got thrown away into the infinite void of the deleted message database from Discord. Category:Genisys Family